watashitachi no saigo no yoru
by Leam Ackerman
Summary: Eren soldat faisant parti du bataillon d'exploration va vivre sa dernière nuit dans sa cellule. Mais quelqu'un hante ses penser, Et Livai comment va t'il vivre la dernière nuit du gamin ?
1. Chapter 1

Watashitachi no saigo no yoru

De Leam Ackerman

Correction par Koneko-Chan

Messages de l'auteur :

Ici nous aurons deux chapitres. De la même nuit mais une en PDV Eren et une l'autre en PDV Livai.

PDV EREN

Pour ma dernière nuit, la lune est magnifique. Je la contemple longtemps. Quel triste sort… Après avoir réussi l'extermination de tous les titans et être revenus vainqueur. J'ai eu la folle idée que je pourrais commencer une vie paisible… Mais les habitants de cette ville ont eu bien trop peur… Ils ont alors commencés à faire des manifestations, des grèves… Tous cela pour ma mort. Mon exécution. Bizarrement, je ne leur en veux pas. Je ne lui en veux pas non plus. La peur… Est quelque chose de difficilement domptable. Je me souviens quand ma mère est morte… Le sentiment d'inutilité, de faiblesse qui m'a alors envahis on peut dire que c'est ce fameux jour que tout à réellement commencé pour moi. L'armée. Ma transformation. L'escouade 104. Lui. Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est lui. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul ici. Il a déjà tellement souffert. J'ai l'impression d'en rajouter une couche. Je me souviens de son regard triomphant quand nous sommes revenus à Maria. Je me souviens de ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Mais je me souviens aussi du visage brisé par la tristesse qu'en ils m'ont emmené loin de lui. Il est tout pour moi. Mon amour, mon univers, ma vie ainsi que ma raison de me battre. J'aurai aimé me précipiter vers lui pour effacer cette expression de son visage. Mais les chaines de notre soit disant justice m'en empêchais. C'est ma dernière nuit et je ne fait que penser à lui. A son corps si parfait. Ses cheveux de jais, son regard d'acier. Tous ses souvenirs m'empoisonnent. Toutes ces choses me hurlent de me battre, de vivre. J'aimerai perdre tout espoir. Arrêter de me battre, et rester digne face à lui jusqu'à la fin…

Un soldat vient me réveiller pour le grand jour. Il a le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Alors ? Prêt à mourir sale monstre ? »

Heureusement que j'ai des menottes. Je sors de ma cellule. Je me poste devant lui, lui souris. Et lui offre un magnifique coup de boule.

« -De la part de Eren Jeager. »

Le soldat tombe par terre. Je suis assez fier de moi. Il se relève pour me mettre un coup de point sur ma joue droite. Sa fait un mal de chien. Mais je reste digne. Il ne me reste plus que ça.

Je ne suis plus qu'à 20 mètres de la fin. J'espère qu'il n'est pas venu. Je marche lentement. Je peux sentir autour de moi, de l'animosité, du soulagement… Tout ça pour moi, rien que pour mon pauvre être… Quelle ironie. Je regarde autour de moi. Des hommes d'âges mûrs à frêle garçonnet, des vielles femmes à petites filles. Tous, tous sont la pour voir un monstre qui a combattu pour eux mourir. Je continu à regarder autour de moi quand je vois un être plus que familier attirer mon attention. Pourquoi est-il ici ? Je m'arrête. Les gardes, voyant sur qui je m'arrête ne disent rien. Douce haine, quand tu nous tiens… Je grimace… Cette expression sur son visage me fat si mal. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Alors je ne lui dit qu'une chose.

« -S'il te plait, ne pleure pas pour moi, mais vie pour moi, mon amour… »

Je reprend ma marche. Tête haute. Rester digne pour qu'il ait cette image de moi à jamais. Pas celle d'un gamin, mais celle d'un homme qui ne recule pas. Mon bourreau me pose avec violence la tête sur une plaque de béton ? Pendant tout ce cinéma je ne m'arretais pas de le fixer avec un léger sourire imprimer sur le visage. Quand il eut était l'heure de m'abattre, une dernière chose sortit de la barrière de mes lèvres.

« -Livai… »


	2. Chapter 2

Watashitachi no saigo no yoru

LEAM ACKERMAN

Correction par Koneko-Chan

PDV Livai

C'est sa dernière nuit. Je me demande à quoi pense Eren. Sa vie ? Ses combats ? Moi ? Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était juste avant la destruction du mur. Qui aurait cru que ce faible gamin devienne si fort. Et beau putain. Ma deuxième rencontre avec lui à été fatale pour mon cœur. J'ai été émerveillé par la force de son regard, la couleur, et ses paroles… Si forte dans la bouche d'un enfant. Lors du procès a été un véritable supplice pour moi… Etre obligé à battre mon amour. Mais c'était nécessaire… pour qu'il puisse jouir d'une semi-liberté. Pendant ce temps si court, on a appris à ce connaitre, à s'aimer, à se découvrir l'un l'autre. Toutes ses nuits où j'ai pu le sentir, le faire trembler de plaisir, lui faire hurler mon nom. Toutes ses nuits… Sont désormais finis…. Plus jamais je ne pourrais l'appeler gamin, plus jamais je ne pourrais admirer ses yeux si puissant. Plus jamais je ne sentirais sa présence à mes cotes. Plus jamais je ne l'entendrais crier mon nom. Des larmes coules, je les essuie rageusement. Comment ? Comment ce fait il que je n'ai pas put le protéger ? Je lui avais pourtant promis. Je frappe la table au poing.

« -Putain ! »

Si seulement ces crétins d'habitants pouvaient se rendre compte qu'Eren n'est pas contre l'humanité, mais pour elle… Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment, seul…

Hansi vient me réveiller. Pourquoi ce jour est-il déjà arriver. Pendant tout le chemin quat'zieux n'arrête de me mettre en garde.

« -C'est bon j'ai compris.

-Livai, je suis très sérieuse. Il est hors de question que tu tentes quoi que se soit.

-Tch. »

La place où Eren va perde sa vie est remplie. Tch. Tous… Ils me dégoutent tous. Sans eux, nous serions heureux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils réagissent comme ça ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Et puis cette mise en scène est d'un mauvais. Hansi me fait les gros yeux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis le seul ici à m'apercevoir du « spectacle » qu'ils veulent faire avec la vie de MON Eren. Il est en retard. Eren, j'espère que tu t'es enfui, sans moi mais en vie. Je veux que tu vives bordel. T'es pas sensé mourir avant moi gamin. J'espère qu'il à réussi à s'évader. Je garde ce mince espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole au moment où mes yeux se posent sur mon gamin. C'est fini… Il avance lentement. Peut-être va-t-il tenter de s'échapper ? Je le vois observé la foule en… Souriant ? Eren ? C'est bien toi qui sourit ? Mais que t'on t-il fait mon amour ? Je le vois poser ses yeux sur… Moi. Mon cœur se serre. Ses yeux. D'une beauté… Que je vais bientôt perdre. Il s'arrête devant moi. Je le contemple une dernière fois. Il ouvre la bouche. Que va-t-il me dire ?

« -S'il te plait, ne pleure pas pour moi, mais vit pour moi mon amour… »

Il reprend sa marche. Je sens des larmes venir. Non ! Je ne dois pas lui monter un tel visage maintenant. Pendant toute l'ascension de son supplice, il me regarde, moi, avec un sourire. Un sourire rempli d'amour. Jusqu'à la fin, on ne cessera de s'aimer. Juste avant que la hache ne s'abatte sur le cou de mon bien aimé je peux lire sa dernière parole… « Livai ». Puis la vie sans va de son corps. Une plainte, un cri, un hurlement de désespoir déchire mon corps. Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à sa fin il n'a pas arrêté de penser à moi, moi qui n'aie pas su le protéger. Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren. C'est trop tard pour te le dire maintenant mais… Je t'aime. De la où tu es, veille sur moi, car mon amour, notre amour sera plus fort que la mort.

End.


End file.
